The Love bond between the two
by Fez98
Summary: Inuyasha Is trying to make a Kagome, a new student that Transferred into his school district feel welcome. FP Inuyasha POV, Possible Smut
1. The New Girl in the School

There were two things that were abundant within a school, Nasty Lunch specials and nice girls. I was sitting at my lunch table, waiting for Miroku to show up with our lunch that he would usually get. I never could stand a school lunch, just the thought of it made me sick. I had to eat it, my mom would never pack me a lunch from home. Once I did get my lunch, I sat their thinking about something and, Miroku asked me,

"Inuyasha! What's wrong?" I simpily replied with,

"Nothing Miroku, it's just that I don't think Kikyo actually likes me."

"What's the matter between you two?" Miroku asked

"It's just that I think she likes someone else besides me. She often ignores me in the hallway and she doesn't usually say hi to me in class anymore." Inuyasha replied.

"Don't worry, it's probably that Kikyo is a little stressed out from what's going on. This is a pretty big week, you know. There are several tests in the upcoming week, and the football team has a big game in Kyoto to prepare for." Miroku said

"Wow, did not even know that, thanks for reminding me that." Inuyasha thanked.

In a few hours, InuYasha got home and got done with his homework. Said with his word having to keep up his real high average in all of his classes, homework was not much of a problem. He had the greatest thought hovering around his head once he went to bed.

The Next morning, In homeroom Miroku asked me "You still goin out with Kikyo?" I awnsered,

"Not Anymore, I think we got a new student in class." Then the teacher makes an announcment.

"Ladies and Gentleman, please welcome a new student into our home room. Her name is Kagome Higurashi. Please give a warm welcome for her." The whole class applauded, even Miroku and me. Kagome was really earnest to meet everybody in class. I, myself thought Kagome was cute.

At lunch, I asked her to sit down at my table with Miroku and I. I asked her, "Did you know anyone from your old school?"

"Y. Yeah... well I used to…" Kagome answered

"well, that's nice to know. We all want to make sure your welcome here… we are both nice people." I told Kagome

"What's your name?" Kagome asked

"It's Inuyasha." I answered then, before I could say another Word, the class bell rang, announcing lunch was over. I said "Good bye Kagome! Good bye Miroku! See you two tomorrow!" and hurried to my next class.


	2. The New Friend And The Breakup

The next day, as I was walking to school, I kept thinking about Kagome with no doubt. Knowing I have a major math test tomorrow, I had to study really hard, hoping to remember my formulas that I need to know for the test. Once I made it into homeroom, Kagome asked me,

"Are you nervous, Inuyasha?" I awnsered, smiling at her

"Y-Yeah. I have a very big test tomorrow for math and I didn't study, were you good in math back in your school?" Kagome awnsered

"I think I was one of the top Students in my class. I would be really happy to study with you." Now I know I can study with at least some confidence at lunch time.

At math class, the teacher went on talking about what is on the big test tomorrow. I knew I had to pay attention to what he was saying and write it down so that way, Kagome and I could know what we needed to study for. Miroku asked me in class

"Inuyasha, you have to tell Kikyo about…" And then I interrupted Miroku by asking

"About what???" Then, Miroku answered my question.

"The school winter ball that is coming up in a few weeks, I think that is the big reward we get from all of this huge testing that we have to do…"

"Good, I may ask Kikyo if she will go out with me for the winter ball." I said and finished writing down everything explained in math class.

At lunch, I prepared to ask Kagome to study with me, but before I could Miroku said in a bad mood.

"There is… sort of a catch…"

"What Catch???" I asked

"you have to be passing all of your classes with an average of 70 or higher in order to go to the winter ball." Miroku answered

"I am doing so great in my class, that it is not a worry." I said kind of in a proud voice. I went back and asked Kagome "Could you please study with me right now?"

"Sure, why not hey, why don't you come to my house after school and we can study together." Kagome offered.

"Great idea!" I awnsered in glee.

At study hall, I kept on studying and then, Kikyo came into class, late. I asked her,

"Are you planning on going to the winter ball?"

Then, All of a sudden, Kikyo replied, crying…

"I can't Inuyasha! I am failing 2 classes because I failed on my last tests!"

"No way Kikyo, I thought you were better then that!" I asked

Kikyo replied, still sobbing. "not only that, I got caught slacking off and I have to stay after for detention!"

I went back to Studying as usual, snickering at Kikyo and then the study hall monitor said,

"is there something funny Inuyasha?!"

"n.no…" I said

"Get back to work." He said, in a stern voice

After School I went to Kagome's house.

"Welcome Inuyasha, this is my house." Kagome Said, "are you thirsty, would you like some water?"

"Sure, why not." I said, and she gave me a cup of water. After I done drinking the water, I followed her to her bedroom and we studied a little bit more from our text booklets. It was probably about 5:00 when I left her house and headed home, confident to ace the math test tomorrow.

A/N Sounds kinda Bad, huh? Well i am hoping to increase the chapters a little bit more for these stories. Please review this so i can see how good i am doing on this story.


	3. The Ultimate Test

The night before that test, I could not sleep that well… The thoughts in my head about Kikyo failing… the math test and the contents… it was just too much to do. I eventually dozed off to sleep in a nervous way…

When I woke up, I noticed it was 7:00 and I really overslept! I thought "Dear god, I am going to be late and get detention for this!" I hurried up, got changed, applied axe, put my shoes on and ran out the door. Eventually I caught up to Miroku and told him to wait up for me.

"I was at your house at 6:30. Where you not out there?" he asked

"Oh… I overslept. I had a REAL Bad night thinking about what happened yesterday and what is going on." I answered. We hurried on into homeroom and got ready for preparations for the math test.

"Ok students, here are you tests. You have 2 hours to finish this whole test." The Homeroom Teacher said, I was given a test packet almost the size of my 3-ring binder. The teacher also said "if you talk AT ALL during this Test, our test will be taken away from you and you get a 0 and automatically sent to the principal's office! So NO TALKING FROM THIS POINT!" the teacher screamed from the top of his lungs at us. I winched a little bit from him yelling at us and immediately got to work on the test. I was even more nervous then the first day of school when I took that test. Luckily, I managed to finish the test with little time to spare on it.

At lunch I could see a lot of people nervous about that test we had to take. I have never seen Miroku so tired before. I asked him "Are you all right after that test, was it difficult?"

"I'd say so Inuyasha." Miroku finally awnsered. We hurried on to Gym, In which we had to do a Lot of running. I was so tired and dizzy after class, i thought i was going to Puke and collapse. I only hoped that this day would get better and quickly...

A/N Sorry For the Long Wait Between Updates, I am kind of getting caught up into school myself. Dont Be surprised if it takes 1-2 months for another chapter. Untill next time.


	4. Kagome's Major Confession

That night when I finally got home from school, I called Miroku up and asked about what else happened

Miroku answered by saying "Inuyasha! I found this cute girl! She's looks cute! Much Cuter then Kagome! I'll introduce you to her tomorrow."

"Cool! Nice for you!" I answered and hung up, ready to eat supper.

Next morning, I got up a little earlier then usual because of what Miroku told me about last night. Once I finally left my house it was about 5:30. I went directly to the street corner to see Miroku, Kagome, and another girl. She looked taller then Kagome and wore her hair in a ponytail, rather then straight like Kagome normally wear's it.

"h.h..hi there" I said, really shyly…

"Nice to meet you." The other Girl said, "My name is Sango."

"Nice to meet you Sango." I said

Kagome Said, "Nice to meet you too, Sango." After we were done introducing ourselves to each other, we left on to school, to continue our classes.

When I finally sat down to eat Lunch, I noticed Miroku, Sango, and Kagome beating me to the table. I finally asked Sango about what she did and everything that was important to her. Kagome then interrupted me and asked her,

"Sango, how have you been doing in school?"

"Ok, I guess. That test yesterday was horrible! I didn't understand half of anything on it." Sango Awnsered

"That's too bad. At least you tried." Kagome said and then asked me, "How did you do, Inuyasha?"

"Fine… Managed to answer every question!" I said in a heroic tone. Kagome told me to follow her out to the hallway.

Kagome then started asking me "Inuyasha, how do you feel about me?"

I asked her, "Why are you asking me?"

Kagome said, "Well, I hat beating around the bush so I am just going to say it, Ok?" She started to blush and say, "I… I… I love you, Inuyasha"

I replied, "I… I… I love you too, I really do." Kagome Jumped right into my arms and hugged me for so long, I thought this moment would never ever stop… At least until her lips were starting to pucker up. I was really nervous, so nervous I thought I was going to lose control of myself. Once her lips met mine, the feeling was really mutual. I finally felt like I was in heaven. I just couldn't beleive that she would kiss my own lips.

I remembered that moment so long, I even dozed off in study hall. It didn't matter, Kagome kissed me finally, that moment felt so good. Miroku asked me,

"What happened between you and Kagome?"

I answered by saying, "What are you talking about? Kagome Just wanted me to talk to her."

Miroku, with a sly look saying "About what???"

Inuyasha Replied, Nervously.. "She... She.. Loves me..." On the Other Side of the Study Hall, Kagome Was talking about the same thing to Sango.

I was getting extremely nervous, yet in another way in touch by the way Kagome talked to me today. I had many feelings rushing through my head once i got home.

A/N: wow, wouldn't expect that. Inuyasha and Kagome kissing?!? What's next? Well, Lets hope Miroku and Sango can find love in the way Inuyasha and Kagome did. Untill next time!


	5. Kagome's Sickness

I remembered when Kagome told me to go out into the hall with her. Still, Yet that was a pretty good kiss, even though I was a bit delirious. I knew tomorrow was going to be Friday and that meant my Guild Wars Factions team was going to be ready for battle at the internet café across the street from my house. I wanted to introduce Kagome to the whole crew that night; well at least I had to go to bed first before thinking about something stupid like that.  
Once I finally did wake up, I noticed that Kagome was not out at the street corner where Miroku and I usually wait. I wondered "Was she sick or something?" probably not a bad time to shoot the question, I asked Miroku, "where is Kagome?"

He replied by saying, "I honestly don't know myself, Inuyasha. Her house looks quite dark. You better might check probably after School."

I answered "Yeah, you're probably right. I am still just, Wondering about yesterday." I still did not know WHY Kagome took me out in the hallway in the first place. It just does not make any sense.

Once I got out of school, I went over to Kagome's house to see her, hoping she is not sick. Unusually, Kagome's mother answered the door. I asked her, "How is Kagome?"

She replied, "Not very good… She caught a cold on her way home from school yesterday. Probably since it did get cold last night."

I kindly asked her, "May I go up to see her? If you don't know who I am, my name is Inuyasha, Kagome's best friend at school."

She answered, "Go right ahead Inuyasha, but be careful. I don't want you catching her cold." I sort of blushed ad started heading upstairs to Kagome's bedroom.

Once I finally got up the stairs and opened the door, I saw Kagome sitting up on her bed. She was coughing from time to time and, breaking the silence, I asked her "How are you feeling?"

Kagome answered by jumping from her bed and running into my arms saying, "Not so good Inuyasha. I really wanted to see you today, but…" Then, She coughed again and continued speaking, "I got sick last night. I am scared Inuyasha. I miss you."

I said, "So don't I. I missed you so much, that I had to skip an important meeting I was supposed to attend to."

She asked, "You did… you did that for me?"

I simply smiled and awnsered, "yes I did Kagome, Yes I did."

She replied, "Thank you Inuyasha, for coming to see me." I said to her, "good bye and hope you get better!"

She said, "Good bye." And coughed again, saying "Hope to see you tomorrow." I hurried onto the Internet Café to see Miroku there already giving instruction.

I told him, "Sorry I am late… I went to see Kagome. She is sick in bed so I did not want to bother ask her to come because everyone got sick."

Miroku awnsered "Simple enough, Inuyasha. I brought Sango along to learn how to play this game. Maybe you could Teach her.

I answered, "I can't. I got to get up early tomorrow to see Kagome and see if she is better."

Miroku, with a smirk on his face said "Aha! Your in love with Kagome, aren't you, Inuyasha?"

I awnsered nervously and lied, "No I am not… n…no way!" and head back to my house ready to go to bed and prepare for tomorrow after I got on my own computer and played Guild Wars Factions until about 1 in the morning. I dozed and fell asleep on my computer desk once I finally shut my computer down... Confused and Asleep, I dremt about Kagome, hoping she will get better soon.

A/N: So… Inuyasha IS in love with Kagome! Let's hope she get's better in the next Chapter. Until next time!


	6. One Day with Her

In that dream I had, Kagome and I were walking out in a field, outside of town. She wanted me to follow her to a nearby lake to swim with her. But, before we could go swimming, my alarm went off. When I checked my alarm, it was about 7:30 in the morning. It was Saturday, I did not want to get up, but I had to get ready. Kagome wanted me to see her in the case she got better.

At 9:00 AM, I went to her house and rang the doorbell. Kagome answered the door, as usual. I asked her "how are you today Kagome, Is your cold gone?"

"I feel much better. Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome answered and I went inside. After I took off my shoes, I sat down on the couch. I asked her for a glass of water. She happily gave me a glass of water and I asked her, "what are you planning on doing today?"

"Well, nothing much…" Kagome answered "do you want to go to the mall with me? It will be kinda like a date…" She asked nicely

I really did not want to refuse this opportunity. I know it would probably rude to say no and make her cry. I answered by saying, "Yes! I will surly go with you to the mall!" I had at least $20 on me, so I could at least buy her lunch or take her to a movie or something. We sat down and talked about it before we left.

Once we did leave Kagome's house, I asked her, "Which mall should we go to?"

She answered, "The mall north of town. We will have to ride the train to get up there, and all I have is $10. Can you pay for my train ticket?"

Then, all of a sudden, I started to blush. I felt nervous. I pulled out my wallet, and realized I had a $100 bill in there instead of a $20 bill. I answered "sure I will pay for your Train ticket." We walked together, holding hands town to the west side station. I paid for both of our tickets, which cost $5 each. It took the train 15 minutes to finally get to the North Station. We finally got off and walked to the mall. I asked her "what do you want to eat. I have $90 if you want to eat. We could probably watch a movie together, i will pay." Once we walked into the mall, she grabbed my hand and lead me to the movie theatre.

It costed $7 for an afternoon movie ticket. Once I paid for My ticket and Kagome's, she lead me to the snack stand. She wanted a large bucket of candy, so I paid $5 for that as well. Once we finally got into the theatre itself, I finally enjoyed myself... A nice girl and a good movie... What could be better?

Once the movie was over, it was about 4:30 in the afternoon. We got back on the train for home. I wanted to keep talking about our time in the movies, but she fell asleep on my lap. I just sat there and smiled and blushed as she dozed off... Once the train reached the West Station, I had to wake her up, telling her we were back home. We walked back to Kagome's house, it was about 5:00 when we got there. Her mother wanted me to stay for dinner. I happily accepted.

After I ate dinner at Kagome's house. I told her "Good bye Kagome!" and kissed her and began to go home for the night.

A/N: woah, I wouldnt expect THAT! Inuyasha and Kagome on a date. Well untill next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Quick A/N before Chapter 7: Sorry about the Extremely long delays, I had to deal with Midterms in my school, I know it sucks and on top of that Fanfiction went weird the 1st time I tried to send this file. Heck, I am falling in line with this story too. Anyways here is Chapter 7.

CHAPTER 7: Returning to School

That Monday, when I went back to school I knew I had to be prepared. Midterms, Final examinations in some of my classes, heck I don't know if I was even ready for any of the tests. It all came out on my by surprise. When I got the meeting spot, where I usually meet Miroku, Sango, and Kagome was talking about what they did for the weekend. I asked Miroku, "What did you do?"

He replied to me "hey Inuyasha! On Saturday, I took Sango to the South Side Mall to see a movie. I heard you and Kagome went to the north mall to do the very same thing. Man, Sango and I had a heap of fun. I almost got kicked out by the Security guards and took away my new board."

I asked him "What did you do you idiot???"

He answered "oh, the usual. Skateboarding in the food court. Heck the floor in there is mainly marble. It was so fun, until I landed on my and this security guard almost as big as your brother caught me… Heck as I saw on the name tag I think it WAS your brother who nagged me."

I replied "whoa! I didn't think Sesshomaru would be a security guard for the mall south of town. I don't hang out there, too much crime and too many gangsters."

Miroku answered, "yes Inuyasha. There is a lot of unrest in the south side of town. I was thinking about going to the North mall, like you did, but I live wild and recklessly." Anyways once we got to school, a mass commotion broke out at homeroom about the midterms….

Once it finally became time for lunch, the thought of the midterms was off my shoulders. No worries, I can handle it I study real hard. Once I met up with Miroku, Kagome, and Sango I asked them "did you hear about the mid-terms???"

Kagome answered, "No Inuyasha, I didn't. I still cant believe what I got on that last test they gave us."

I asked her "what did u get?"

Kagome answered, "a 77. I can usually get into the high 80's to low 90's back in my old school. I really don't want to fail, but…"

I told her, "Just… do…. Better next time… For me…" She looked at me in the eye, studying me… She could tell I am caring for her and was her girlfriend and everything… She leaned over from her side on the bench and kissed me. I really felt nervous yet again. She just does it so… suddenly. Afterward I asked her to stop because I was afraid a teacher would catch us for that. Heck I see so much public display of affection, I think they should just forget about the rule. At least I told Kagome "farewell." Before my next class, the only one I really hate because it has more work in that class then any of the classes I am in combined. Also, Kagome was not in that class. Anyways I had to pick up my pace if I did not want to be late.


	8. The Perposal

During Tuesday, it was pretty much the sane normal stuff that usual happens… Gossip, still talk of the midterms, Kagome leaning over her desk and kissing me… I just didn't want to hear about it. When I got home that night, I thought to myself "Why does Kagome REALLY like me so much?" Anyways… I didn't care… I fell asleep on my couch, still confused by the way Kagome feels about me…

The next day, on my way to the usual street corner where I meet Kagome, Miroku, and Sango I noticed something wrong… Very Unusually wrong… I asked everybody "Is something wrong?"

Kagome answered, "I don't notice something different…"

Miroku replied back to me "Yes Inuyasha… I do sense something unusually different…"

Sango answered, "You two are overreacting. Get over it. Its just something probably from Tuesday."

I replied, "y…y…yeah… your probably right" whatever it was it was getting to me and badly… At least I could shrug the thoughts off from school…

Once I got to lunch, I can at least think that my problems are off my shoulders… I sat down at the usual spot with everybody else and talked about what happened. I knew that the School dance was 3 days away and I never asked Kagome to go out with me on that date… I decided now is the time to hack up the courage and ask her, before I forget.

I asked Kagome, "Will you come with me to the upcoming school dance on Saturday?"

She giggled and answered, "Yes. I will happily go to the dance with you, Inuyasha." After she got done saying that, the Class bell rang, signaling us to go to our next classes. I thought in my Mind "you did the right thing, don't forget to ask her to go with you." I went straight off to my next class.


	9. Turbulance of Love

A/N: I am So sorry that it took me over 4 years to come up with new ideas for this story! I have been soooooooo Busy with R/L! It just got out of hand and this work got shoved to the side! Now that I am back, I can finally try to finish this! Expect a Finish by the end of May!

Chapter 9: Turbulence of love

It was over three weeks since I proposed to Kagome about going to the winter ball. I took a look ay my calender, "Its a week away. Not too long now." I thought, "Time to finish up the rest of this work I need to do."

After finishing multiple assignments, I just could not believe that I was neglecting the one thing in life that I held dear to me. The girl that I loved. I picked up my cell phone and dialed Kagome's number to see how she felt.

"H-Hello? Inuyasha."Kagome answered on the other end.

"Hey. Hows it been." I asked, "I seemed to have drifted off in the last few weeks, so I am sorry for what I did!"

"Don't sweat it!" Kagome replied, "I had to deal with some other personal things, too. I had to return back to where I once came from for my grandfather's funeral. If you can get a chance, can you come see me?"

"Yeah, let's talk about it when I come over." I replied "See you later." and I hung up the phone.

I walked down the stairs from my room and out the front door, walking down the street when Miroku and Sango approached me.

"Inuyasha, good to see you, my friend!" Miroku said

"Whats going on?" I asked

"I am taking Sango out to a nice dinner, she seems to be a little more quirky about thinks of late." Miroku said

"Yeah, Miroku seems to be acting quite generous of me recently. Last week we went to see a nice movie. I wonder why you didn't come with us and bring Kagome with you?" Sango asked

"Life... Has been bothering me, and Kagome was gone to a funeral for the last two weeks." I replied, "It's a little inconsistency, but hey, life isn't nice all the time."

"Your right. It wasn't easy for me to get used to Miroku and his routine." Sango said

"See you later." I said as Miroku and Sango walked off.

Once I reached Kagome's house, I felt nervous. I knew I have been neglectful, but in reality it wasn't my ordeal... I knocked on the door and Kagome answered it

"Your quick." Kagome said as she reached out and gave me a hug.

"I... I... I don't know what to say, but thanks" I said, being flustered as Kagome gestured to me to come inside.

Once I got to Kagome's room, she was beginning to feel upset, and I could sense something was not right. "I-Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, "I don't know if I can keep up with this relationship!"

"Its about your grandfather, isn't it?" I asked

"Yeah. I always looked up to him for advise, he has taught me so much, and now, he's gone!" Kagome said as she broke down, crying. I offered to give her a hand my crying on my shoulder.

"It's okay, I think he wanted you to live your life to the fullest." I said, "I am here for you now, so what do you want me to do?"

"Stay with me, for tonight." she cried out, "I need some outside help that's not from my parents."

"Okay, just dont worry about it" I said as I held Kagome in my arms, looking on forward to what the two of us have in store...


End file.
